


What has come after us?

by 12oclockAM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestor-Era (Homestuck), Earth C, F/M, M/M, The other dancestors are there too but, not mentioned., signless is back?, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM
Summary: You open your eyes, feeling as if you didn't just get pelted by arrows. The sun is out, and your reflexes cover your eyes with your arm, but you soon realize that this sun will not burn your skin off. It is comfortably warm. You sit up. Where are you?The signless is on Earth C guys, what more can I say? Rated T purely for Karkat's language.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas (background)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	What has come after us?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a fic like this that was posted in 2018, and I know it is a common idea that the ancestors get restored onto Earth C. It's my turn babes.

You open your eyes, feeling as if you didn't just get pelted by arrows. The sun is out, and your reflexes cover your eyes with your arm, but you soon realize that this sun will not burn your skin off. It is comfortably warm. You sit up. Where are you?

You hold your hand over your chest, expecting to draw it back to find your red blood covering it. But no, there is no blood. You aren't in any pain at all other then a slight migraine, but you can easily ignore it. You get up, looking around. You've never seen a place like this; the sun is yellow, all of the plants are a luscious green that makes the grass looks so comfortable, tempting you to lay back down. The sky is a soft blue, having clouds here and there. They don't show any weather though, they just make everything more comfortable.

The sound of someone clearing their throat shakes you from your stupor. Your head automatically spins in the direction of the noise, and there under the tree you were just laying at stands a troll. Said troll is... pretty small. Most likely still just eight or nine sweeps old. He has horns like yours, short and nubby. He bears your sign, the hemo-anonymous sign that told everyone who you were. What your main focus is on, though, is his eyes. They are filled in to be a bright, candy red. Just like your blood. Just like... his blood.

"So, as much as it pains me to say the load of hoof beast chocolate ass droppings, you must be my ancestor." His voice rasps. You shrug stupidly, still shocked to both be here and see someone else of your color. He sighs, sounding annoyed. "I'm going to assume you can tell that we share blood colors due to my eyes. And I can only assume that because you're staring at me like you just saw Her Imperious Condescension kill your lusus herself right in front of you." You wince slightly at her name. "She's dead, idiot. She has been for a few perigees, now. Hell maybe even a sweep, I don't know, I'm not the time guy here." He rants, slightly.

You decide now is the time to say something. "So, you said I was your ancestor? So does that mean we don't only share a blood color, but also a blood line?" You ask, sitting back down. He sits in front of you, nodding. "Yeah, I am also a Vantas. Karkat Vantas. I don't know if your name is Kankri or I got the whole Beforus to Alternian timeline thing wrong but I'm going to assume it's Kankri." You nod, slowly.

He looks unnerved for a second. "Okay so, way off topic, but the previous version I knew used to talk way more then this, then me, hell even more then Dave, and you don't know how happy I am to know that you don't rant as much as him. No offense, but alternate you was the biggest logomaniac I ever did meet." Karkat's voice is filled with resentment for what you assume is the other you.

You look at him weirdly, unnerved at how he knows so much about 'timelines' and how HIC is apparently dead. Did someone kill her or ha it just been that long? You voice your thoughts. "Uhm, how did HIC die? Have I been dead that long?" You scratch the base of your neck, pondering.

Karkat snorts. "No, some of the other members of the game killed her on the Derse moon. I think Roxy delivered the final blow but I don't know, I had other fights to fight. But yeah, HIC is dead, Alternia was destroyed, and the remaining trolls and aliens called humans and carapaceans have made a whole new planet," He swings his arms around. "and a whole new society where blood shit doesn't matter and everything is pretty good. Just like you motherfucking worked for. Even though it happened from a completely different chain of events that caused the death of multiple people and me dozens of times." He explains without really explaining. None of this makes sense to you.

"Okay, uh, I don't think I;m following." You say, confused. Aliens? He died? Alternia is gone? What?? He groans, long and heavy, before looking back at you. "Okay, so, let me explain what all happened. So, me and some other friends played a game. Those friends consisted of a troll from every blood caste, even the heiress to the throne." Your eyes widen slightly. "Don't worry, she was a total sweet heart. Her whole plan was to become empress and destroy the hemospectrum. Even though we all know that wouldn't have worked out." He rolls his eyes.

"Before we played this game though, my friend Sollux Captor, a goldblood and descendant of Mituna aka the Psiioniic, created a virus and for some ungogly reason sent it to me. He said it would give bad luck to everyone I ever met and cause them doom. Of course, me being the stupid little sack of shit I was at six sweeps, I opened the program for it anyways. Wouldn't you know, it actually did everything he said it did." You're about to ask how that's even possible before he continues. "This caused all of our lusii to die and for us to fail our session of the game we were playing. But, we got a second chance by helping a group of aliens called humans win their session."

"At the time, there were only four humans. John Egbert, the leader, Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, and Jade Harley. Along the way to their transportation to Skaia, which is where the final battle against Lord English would be fought, John did some shit I think and fucked with timelines that made their ancestors reverse places with them in some timeline. I don't fucking know either, don't ask me what any of that means." He interrupts you.

"So, that added four more humans, Johns ancestor, Jane Crocker, Rose's, Roxy Lalonde, Dave's, Dirk Strider, and Jade's, Jake English. Their game session merged with the other human's game, so they were also going to participate in the final battle. Then a sweep and a half long trip to Skaia ensued. Me, a teal blood named Terezi Pyrope, a cerulean blood named Vriska Serket, a purple blood named Gamzee Makara, a jade blood named Kanaya Maryam, a carapacean that we call the mayor, bless him, and two humans, Rose and Dave, all were on a meteor to Skaia." Hearing the names of all of your friends and enemies descendants puts a wave nostalgia in you, be it bad or good.

You raise a hand to interrupt him. He actually lets you talk this time, thankfully. "What about the Leijon descendant?" You ask gingerly. You want to know what happened to Meulin's off spring. His face suddenly looks very sad. He looks away for a second. "Uh, Gamzee killed her and her moirail. Her moirail was Equius Zahhak. It's kind of, dare I say the word, ironic that they were moirails, seeing as Darkleer took pity on the Disciple. It is something I really don't want to remember, less I start being plagued by dayma- nightmares for another sweep, so try not to ask about anyone else that I don't mention. Because they're probably dead." He says, and while his voice still sounds sharp with anger, you can hear grief in it. You nod, not wanting him to remember whatever happened.

He clears his throat. "Anyways, for Jade, John, a bunch of animals that are the consorts of the planets players get, and sprites (which are pretty much guides to the game) all were going to Skaia on the golden battle ship or whatever. Budding relationships happened, quadrants got mashed, and tears were shed, and boom we're at Skaia." You have the feeling he shed a lot of those tears. You're also happy to know you and Meu aren't the only trolls who blurred quadrants.

"There were three fights that happened. Well, technically four but that wasn't really a fight that... I don't know why I was so god damn proud of that but we aren't going to talk about my uselessness in that God damn thing." He waves his hand, and you feel like he wasn't as useless as he says, but you let it slide, assuming he has someone to talk to about his self esteem.

"Dave, Terezi, and Dirk all fought three of the same guy, each one being different. They were named Jack, one Jack was being controlled or something, the other was a robot I think (Cyborg whatever), the last one was like...really upset about his clothes or something. I don't know exactly what happened but Dave had to cut off his brothers head and he was upset about it so I don't like what went down." He glares at the ground, you guess he's friends with the Dave alien.

"Rose, Kanaya, Roxy, and John all fought HIC. Rose died but came back? I don't really know what happened there, either. But they won, and that's all that matters." He shrugs. You really, really, want to know how they managed to win that. But he said he doesn't know so you guess you'll ask someone else if you have the chance.

"Then there was the fight with Lord English. Multiple dead versions of everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, including alt you and your friends, made up an army and ganged up on him. Many ghosts died again, and Aradia Megido, rust blood, used her timey powers and wings or whatever to fuck with him for a while. They ended up winning that fight too and boom, we win the game. Any questions?" He asks, leaning against the trunk of the tree behind him.

You lean on your hands. "Well, you said you were in a fight too, right? I want to hear about that one, if you're okay with it." He shrugs indifferently. "I mean, there isn't much to it, but sure. I had a fight with who was apparently the luckiest entity in the game. He made me chase him in circles, him being lucky and not tripping once while simultaneously making me trip here and there. At some point though, I did catch him. I was lucky as fuck I guess. I was way too proud of it though, he was shorter then me, it should have been way easier then it actually was." He furrows his brow, and you realize that he doesn't make eye contact when he is sad or upset about something.

"Well, if he was the luckiest thing in this 'game', then isn't it pretty much a miracle that you got him?" You try to make him feel better in the most platonic sense. It be pretty weird if you were in a quadrant with a younger you sort of. He raises a brow. "I only won because I give everyone I meet bad luck. Which I got because I fucked something up. End of the conversation. Do you have any OTHER questions?" His mouth twitches, and you guess you should back off.

"You didn't explain to me how you knew alternate me and everyone else." You tell him, changing the topic. He looks thankful for a second, before answering you. "Yeah I completely forgot to explain the dream bubbles. So Feferi, the heiress, made these giant bubbles in paradox space. So giant that even the meteor, which was moving at thousands of miles per hour, could be in one for days on end." You try to imagine a bubble in space that large. It doesn't really work out. "So, in those bubbles, we could see dead versions of ourselves and alternate you guys, from what I guess what your game session was? I don't know much about your half of the story." He shrugs.

"But, your alt selves situation was way different then YOUR selves. Like, Meenah Peixes. She was the HIC for you." You nod, still slightly unnerved by her name. "Well, for your alts, she was actually a genuinely cool person to talk to. She was actually one of the only ones I could actually stand to talk to. I'm pretty sure she had some weird obsession with me though so I wouldn't really call her my favorite." He shivers faintly. And yes, that doesn't sound like your Meenah at all.

"And Aranea. She wasn't some bad ass pirate lady at all. She was a huge book nerd, and she knew just about everything. She didn't do pirates like Mindfang did, and she was pretty full of herself now that I think about it. But I guess her and Mindfang have that in common." He snorts. "All the Serkets do." He adds. You smile slightly.

"You were completely different. See like, right now, you aren't ranting at me about how my language could 'trigger' someone or how me hiding my blood color is sooo unnecessary, like I WOULDN'T be culled on sight if I wore an ugly, bright red sweater wherever I went." He rolls his eyes. "He just WOULDN'T. STOP. TALKING. I am honestly baffled by how long he can speak for. He literally talked to me FOR THREE HOURS STRAIGHT telling me about how I should 'mind peoples triggers' and all of that oink beast shit." Yeah, you're really glad you're not like that.

"What was Meulin like? Were we together in the alternate universe as well?" You question. He thinks for a second before replying. "Meulin was very.. hyper. Also she was deaf, but that was from some accident that I wasn't told about. And no, she was matesprites with Kurloz. her moirail was Horuss. I don't think she had a kismesis; she was way too sweet to have one of those. Actually, I wouldn't put it past her if she did with Cronus. But I think he was too afraid of Kurloz to try and flirt with her." He mutters. Meulin sounds pretty much the same, and you're glad she's happy in that universe too; even if it isn't with you.

"What about Mituna and Porrim?" You continue to question. His face scrunches slightly at Mituna's name. "Okay, I may be an asshole, but I really don't want to say anything deprecating about Mituna. He had a lot of fucked up shit happen to his pan that I also wasn't told about. But... he had really fast emotion swings. Like, you could say one thing to him and he'd start yelling and throwing slurs at you with, like, fifteen different speech impediments. But then he would get really apologetic and start apologizing. Sometimes he wouldn't show anything at all. Sometimes he liked to speak through childish drawings. I honestly feel really bad for him. Apparently Cronus had it out for him, always touching him weirdly and then just fucking... insulting him for no reason at all and calling him a fuck up. God I hate that guy." He groans. You... you don't know what to feel about this Mituna's situation. You're definitely sad for him, though.

"Porrim was nice. She had a bunch of piercing and tattoo's, and she was really pretty. She could shut Kankri up, so I basically see her as my savior." He smirks. "She was a rainbow drinker, Kanaya was too. I don't know how she became one, I just hope it wasn't as gruesome as Kanaya's story." You hear him mutter a 'fucking eridan' under his breath. You're starting to be concerned about who he's friends with.

You smile though. "I am glad most of my friends are doing okay. Mituna is happy though, right?" You ask, hope lacing your voice. He smiles a little, and you have to strain your eyes to actually see it. "Yeah, his matesprite is Latula. They fit well together." You smile.

It's quiet for a while, before you see Karkat look up, and smile. You follow his gaze and see a boy, which you assume to be a human, wearing shades of red with sunglasses. He floats down to you two, sitting next to Karkat.

"So you must be the Singles." Karkat punches his shoulder. "It's 'Signless' and you know it, bulge muncher." They boy chuckles. He holds out a hand, and you take it, shaking in greeting. "Yes. I am to assume you are Dave?" The boy in question smirks. "The one and only, Dave Strider, at your descendants servi-" Karkat punches him again before he can finish. He breaks out into more giggles. You guess they have a good friendship.

Dave looks at you again, at least you think he does. You can't really see where he's looking. He stands up, helping Karkat up as well. You follow, and he looks up at you as you rise, his mouth agape the smallest bit. "Mother of Fucker, Karkat you were right, you win the bet, I am astounded at the size of an adult troll. I guess you get to keep my cape for the rest of the week." He says, sliding off his cape and laying it over the shorter trolls head. Said troll makes a laugh of victory.

"Well sir, follow us and we will lead you to the best place imaginable; New Can Town." He smirks, and you follow him and Karkat, who is wrapped happily in the cape, to where you will be staying now. On your way there they tell you that the others are there as well. You're excited to see Dis and Psii again.


End file.
